Pulsa
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Menghabiskan waktu apabila aku terus memikirkan ini. Karena kau akan di sisiku selama ini. Cerita yang sebenarnya bukan sampai di sini. Ini hanyalah awalan dari cerita yang sebenarnya. Karena kita masih akan bertemu. Aku yakin!/ Sasusaku/ Oneshot. Judul sama summary gak ada cocoknya.


Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto

"Pulsa"

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

.

.

.

_Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ponsel itu bergetar pelan. Sasuke –dengan mata yang masih tertutup segera meletakkan ponselnya yang tadinya berada di sisinya kini berpindah ke bawah ranjangnya. Ia sudah bosan mendengar dan merasakan getaran ponselnya yang tiap menitnya selalu terjaga itu.

… **Sebanyak itu kah fansnya?**

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke segera membuka matanya. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini merupakan hari pertama ujian.

Ia duduk di ranjangnya, kemudian menatap jam dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Di cerita atau anime manapun, pemeran utama protagonist jenius yang terlambat akan selalu dimaafkan oleh gurunya…" ucap Sasuke pelan, kemudian ia tertidur kembali.

_Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Sial! Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya lagi. Tangannya meraba-raba lantai kamarnya, mencari sebuah benda yang sedari tadi mengusiknya.

Setelah menemukannya, Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya.

**15 message received. Read. Back.**

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. "Ada apa di pagi ini? Lima belas fans dalam waktu yang berdekatan? Apa mereka sudah janjian sebelumnya?" pikir Sasuke. Kemudian ia menekan tombol **Read** pada ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Mata Sasuke membulat seketika. "Lima belas pesan dari pengirim yang sama? Apa dia gila? Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pengirim sialan ini!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sebelum membaca pesan tersebut, Sasuke menatap jam di kamarnya. Sial! Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan segera bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

Sasuke telah siap dengan kemeja putihnya. Ia meraih jas hitamnya yang tergantung rapi di lemari bajunya. Segera ia memakai jasnya dan tak lupa mengambil tas dan ponsel layar sentuh kesayangannya.

Sasuke duduk di depan meja makan. Ia tengah menyantap roti bakar yang dibuatnya asal-asalan. Jangan heran, karena di sini Sasuke tinggal sendiri. Jadi ceritanya Sasuke itu sudah **Mandiri** (Mandi Sendiri).

Saat tengah mengunyah rotinya, Sasuke kemudian tertarik membaca pesan yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi. Matanya bergerak kanan-kiri-atas-bawah saat membaca pesan tersebut. Tiba-tiba…

Uhuk!

Sasuke tersedak ketika mengunyah rotinya. Hal ini karena ia lupa mengambil minum dan hal lain yaitu, ia tersedak karena membaca pesan tersebut. Yang tak lain, tak bukan isinya adalah:

"**Sayang, belikan pulsa dua puluh ribu di nomor ini, ya! Sayang kamu selalu, deh!"**

Sasuke memasang ekspresi ala meme _Poker Face. _Kemudian ia membuka pesan kedua yang isinya pun sama anehnya dengan pesan pertama, ke-13 pesan selanjutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke ber-_yaoming_ ria. "_Bitch please_. Dikirain aku itu penjual pulsa, ya?"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sasuke hanya berjalan santai seperti biasanya. Padahal ia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit dan ujian tengah dilaksanakan. Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya. "Ohayo."

Seluruh mata memandang Sasuke. Sasuke dengan santainya langsung duduk di posisinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang lain. Kayaknya dia benar-benar harus ikut iklan kopi **Mood Day**. Karena _mood_ bermacam-macam, kopi **Mood Day** punya banyak _mood_ untuk hari-harimu! Ini fic atau cuma iklan, sih?

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa kau terlambat?!" teriak guru pengawas yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Aku sibuk belajar semalaman, sehingga aku ketiduran." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti ini, kau tidak akan kuikutkan ujian!" teriak sang guru emosi.

"Kau tidak mengawas di kelas ini selamanya, kan? Selain itu, kalau aku tidak ada, nanti tidak ada siswa berprestasi di kelas ini, sehingga popularitas kelas ini akan menurun. Kemudian aku akan menyalahkanmu dan kau dipecat."

Sasuke membiarkan guru pengawas itu memasang wajah memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena emosinya yang sudah mendidih.

Dan pada hari itu, Sasuke Uchiha berhasil melewati ujian hari pertamanya dengan tenang.

_Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke meraih ponselnya. **"Pa, kirim pulsa ke nomor ini, ya!"**

Sasuke kembali memasang ekspresi ala meme 'Poker Face'. Kemudian mengetikkan pesan pada ponselnya.

"**Sudah dikirim, nak!"**

Sasuke tersenyum simpul ketika pesannya berhasil terkirim. Kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sasuke sudah dapat membayangkan balasan terima kasih dari orang yang menjahilinya sedari tadi.

"**Pulsanya belum masuk, Pa!"**

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar. Kemudian segera menelpon orang yang menjahilinya itu.

"Hoi! Aku bukan penjual pulsa dan lagi, sejak kapan aku jadi bapakmu?" teriak Sasuke di telpon.

Tanpa ada jawaban sedikit pun, tiba-tiba panggilan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak mau menunggu jawaban. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan amarahnya. Oh, ya. Apakah teriakannya tadi sudah didengar oleh orang yang menjahilinya itu apa tidak, ya?

Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis memasuki kelasnya. "Sa-su-ke-_kun_!" ucap gadis itu. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Daijoubu ka_?" ucap gadis itu setengah khawatir. (Buset, sok-sokan pake Bahasa Jepang pula).

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau ingin makan siang?" Tanya Sasuke. Ara, ara. Gadis ini bernama Karin. Pacar Sasuke yang selalu setia mengikutinya sampai ke ujung dunia. Sasuke berpikir begitu, sih. Perasaan di sini Sasuke ke-geeran banget, ya.

"Ya. Kita makan siang di taman." Sasuke menarik Karin untuk segera ke taman.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran hari ini selesai. Sasuke melangkah pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah kesal. Tidak, bisa dibilang ia juga merasa senang karena berhasil menghentikan pesan terror dari orang aneh yang selalu meminta dikirimkan pulsa.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil menghentikan malapetaka."

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang berada dalam kantung celananya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Satu pesan. Sasuke membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

"**Kirim pulsa, ya. Ibu kita lagi ada di rumah sakit. Sakit jantungnya kembali kambuh. Kalau tidak cepat kirim, ibu kita akan mati."**

Sasuke membuang nafas pelan. "Sejak kapan aku memiliki saudara yang miskin pulsa dan sejak kapan ibuku menderita penyakit jantung?"

Sasuke mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya. **"Apa kau bisa berhenti mengirim pesan aneh ini?"**

Sasuke mendapati ponselnya kembali bergetar. **"Alien di luar angkasa menyerang bumi. Kalau kau tidak mengirimkannya padaku segera, aku akan membunuhmu!"**

"**Aku tidak peduli!"** Sasuke kembali membalas pesannya.

Ketika ponselnya tidak bergetar lagi, Sasuke bersyukur dalam hatinya. Ia ingin sujud syukur saja dibuatnya, merinding disko pula.

Sasuke tiba di rumah ternyamannya dengan perasaan senang. Setelah memakan makan siangnya, ia segera bersantai di kamarnya.

Ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali, tanda bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk. Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Ah, dari Karin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Karin berucap dengan agak gugup.

"Silakan!" pinta Sasuke.

"Ano… Aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi. Jadi… aku ingin kit-"

"O-oi! Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kamu mau minta putus!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

Karin terdiam agak lama. Kemudian ia memulai berbicara. "Be-benar begitu. Aku ingin minta putus. Bukannya masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Karin! Ada apa? Apa ada pria lain yang lebih tampan dariku?" teriak Sasuke. Maaf, lagi-lagi Sasuke ke-geeran di sini.

"Bukan. Aku menyukai seseorang dari klub sastra. Kurasa kami sangat cocok. Jadi aku ingin minta putus."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi garis garis bawah garis, maksudnya ekspresi kayak ini -_-

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Selama ini kita baik-baik saja!" teriak Sasuke.

Karin menghela nafas. "Iya. Tapi aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman."

"Jadi, tadi siang itu cuma akal-akalanmu?" ucap Sasuke kesal. Ia merasa sudah dipermainkan oleh Karin.

"B-bukan begitu maksudnya, Sas-" Karin mulai panik.

"Aku tidak percaya kau lakukan ini padaku…" ucap Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Maaf." Karin hanya dapat mengucapkan satu kata. Di sisi lain, ia merasa sedih karena seolah berbuat jahat terhadap Sasuke.

Panggilan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia tidak percaya, Karin memutuskannya semudah itu. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya tepat menutupi matanya. Ia sedang berpikir. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke bergerak untuk menghapus semua hal tentang Karin yang masih tersisa di ponselnya. Ia tersenyum santai. Sasuke kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di sisi kirinya. Ia kemudian meraih bukunya di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel yang berada di sisinya bergetar. Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

"**Ingat, kalau kau tidak mengirimiku pulsa, aku akan menyerang rumahmu!"**

Cuma rumahnya, kan. Jadi Sasuke bisa kabur. Itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Lagipula, bagaimana orang ini tahu rumah Sasuke?

Sasuke menekan tombol untuk menelpon orang itu. Beda dari sebelumnya, matanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan bahwa ia kesal pada orang yang selalu meminta pulsa itu.

"Kau sudah mau mengirimiku pulsa, kan?!" ucap seorang gadis dari dalam ponselnya.

Oh, ternyata si kampret itu seorang gadis toh. Bagaimana bisa ada gadis yang kelewat aneh ini?

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengirimimu pulsa."

"Ah, aku tutup dulu. Ingat, kau harus mengirimkannya lain kali!" teriak gadis itu. Gadis itu hendak memutuskan panggilan, namun Sasuke segera mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" Tanya Sasuke.

Si gadis itu heran. "Kau bahkan belum menanyakan namaku dan langsung menanyakan hal privasiku!" ucap gadis itu setengah marah.

"Maaf. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Sakura, apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku tidak bisa member tahukan hal privasiku kepada orang yang belum kukenal."

"Lalu kenapa kau sendiri malah sok kenal minta pulsa padaku? Pakai sebutan sayang dan keluarga." ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Itu karena aku hanya ingin pulsa!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan balas berteriak di ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu temui aku di taman besok!" teriak Sasuke.

"Huaaaa! Kau tidak perlu berteriak. Lagi pula, untuk apa aku menemuimu? Besok masih sekolah!" Tanya Sakura.

"Pulsa… mungkin! Kita bisa bertemu sebelum pergi sekolah." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"B-benarkah?! Aku akan menemuimu!" seru Sakura sambil memutuskan panggilan.

**Esok harinya.**

Sasuke berjalan mencari-cari sosok Sakura di dekat taman. Tunggu dulu, Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah bodoh. Bagaimana ia tahu kalau orang yang ditemuinya adalah Sakura? Harusnya ia memberikan tanda seperti warna baju yang dikenakan.

Ketika Sasuke berbalik. Ia melangkah ke pematang di dekat sungai. Tiba-tiba matanya menatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang duduk di rerumputan.

"_Yoshhuu~_" ucap Sakura Haruno. Sasuke sempat tidak yakin kalau gadis di hadapannya adalah si tukang minta pulsa. "Apakah kau orang yang ingin mengirimiku pulsa?" ucap Sakura semangat. "Mana pulsanya?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut. Apa ini? Insting pulsa? Sebegitu inginnya pulsa sampai Sakura langsung bisa menebaknya? Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Minta pulsanya!" seru Sakura semangat.

Plok! Seketika Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura. "Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sakura.

"Kau jangan kepikiran pulsa terus, deh!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Ho, oh. Ho, oh! Aku akan bersabar… Oh, ya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Bukankah kau berjanji mau mengirimiku pulsa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak berjanji sepenuhnya! Lagi pula. Aku akan membelikanmu pulsa setelah mendengarku. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Katakan!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Kemarin aku diputuskan secara tiba-tiba oleh pacarku. Ia bilang, kami sudah tidak cocok. Menurutmu, mengapa pacarku memutuskanku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kalian tidak cocok!"

Plok! Sasuke kembali menjitak kepala Sakura. "Itu sudah aku sebutkan!"

"Sakit!" Sakura mengelus kepalanya. "Gadis itu 'kan sudah bilang bahwa kalian tidak cocok. Ia menyukai seseorang. Aku yakin!" ucap Sakura menebak.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia memandang sungai di hadapannya. Seketika angin berhembus kencang. Membuat rambut Sakura berkibar diterpa angin. Sasuke membulatkan mata. Ia menyadari kalau gadis di hadapannya itu sangat cantik.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kalau aku tidak pernah merasakannya."

"Jadi, kau juga diputuskan oleh pacarmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian tersenyum. "Tiga hari yang lalu."

"Begitu…" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

"Mana pulsaku?!" teriak Sakura.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nanti akan kukirimkan!" ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Kurasa sekarang aku sudah tenang."

Sakura pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun ketika pacarku memutuskanku. Aku tidak berbakat dalam berpacaran. Aku pikir ini sepenuhnya salahku." Sakura kemudian berbalik.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke. "Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa. Aku selalu menunggu pulsanya!"

Begitu Sakura benar-benar akan pergi, Sasuke kemudian memanggil Sakura. "Sakura, apakah kita masih bisa bertemu?"

"Pasti!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Menghabiskan waktu apabila aku terus memikirkan ini. Karena kau akan di sisiku selama ini. Cerita yang sebenarnya bukan sampai di sini. Ini hanyalah awalan dari cerita yang sebenarnya. Karena kita masih akan bertemu. Aku yakin!

**END**

Saya kembali menjadi author Sasusaku. Yeeeiii~

Tamat dengan gajenya. Maaf, saya terlalu menistakan karakter-karakter di sini. Jangan Sparta saya!

Haik, haik. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Sampai jumpa~

Sign,

**Hitomi Sakurako. Watampone, 20 Desember 2013. Indonesia.**


End file.
